Infernal Pit
Infernal Pit portals are dropped by Fire Dijinns which can be found wandering the godlands. Fire Dijinns are the stronger versions of dijinns, dealing 100 armor piercing damage each shot, so don't fucking sit on them. Inside the pit, there are five types of minions. Three of them are small demons that do next to nothing and can be ran passed without trouble. The other two minions are much worse. The big red demon shoots three yellow fork-like projectiles that can pop a maxed wizard if all three hit; I would know since it happened to me twice. They are like the Ent gods in that they will shoot slightly ahead in the direction that the player is Minions: * Smol Demons 1-3: They do next to nothing and can be rushed passed with ease. Do not kill them. Just because they are demonic entities stuck in Hell does not mean that they are bad people. * Fork Demon (someone give me the actual name): The fork demon is the red one and shoots three yellow fork-like projectiles that can pop a maxed wizard if all three hit; I would know since it happened to me twice. They are like the Ent gods in that they will shoot slightly ahead in the direction that the player is running towards. Very dangerous; rush with caution. * Horn Demons: Demon with high melanin count and white horns that shoot out a spray of white discs. Discs do a lot of damage but can be dodged relatively easily as they are slow moving. Horn demons do not predict your movement and as such, are slightly easier to deal with. * Ritual Demon: Little shits that like to get together every other Friday in order to summon the lords of Hell. Easy to kill, does little damage, but likes to get in your way of killing the demon lords. Bosses: * Pig Demon: The Pig Demon is a big fatty who likes to chase down players while shooting omnidirectional bullets that either inflicts weaken or quiet, depending on the color. This will continue until the pig reaches 25% health, in which it will plop itself down and start firing a barrage of omnidirectional black blades. The blades are so easy to dodge that I can't remember how much damage they do, and I recommend that nobody actually goes to test it out. From there, it is fairly simple to kill it as it does not move whatsoever. * Butcher Demon: The Butcher Demon is very intimidating at first glance, but players will soon realize that it's a big pussy. The butcher charge at the nearest player and then stand still and fire a high damage flamethrower. At the same time, it will also be firing omnidirectional fire blades which inflicts the armor broken debuff. Don't play on a melee and you should be fine. The flamethrower is fairly easy to dodge as this demon does not predict your movement. Easiest way to kill this boss is to just stay out of reach while shooting. When it hits 25% health, it will plop itself down and fire omnidirectional fireballs. These fireballs can stack up fast but there are a lot of gaps in the ring so stay in those areas and you should be fine. All in all, the bosses are very intimidating for new players who have never tried fighting them before, but once you learn the patterns, you realize just how easy the fight is. I suggest you lure the Pig Demon to the back of the room right at the start of the fight and then drag it left and right so that you don't activate the Butcher Demon. Kill the pig first and the butcher should be no problem, as long as you are playing on a ranged character. God have mercy on the melees. Drops: * Quiver of Demonic Explosion * Holyfire Crossbow * Infernal Bow * Dark Stone Katana * Dark Stone Armor